


All Those Yesterdays

by Neve83



Series: Under The Skin [7]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sweet, kid!Thor, kid!loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers event: Loki is returned to Asgard to face justice.<br/>Inspired by "Sotto la pelle" by Callie Stephanides.</p><p>(HD version on my tumblr <a href="http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/">monkey-hands</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto la pelle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556305) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



> _[...]It’s a past and warm time. The child rolls about a bear fur. The parchment smells good, an old and thick fragrance._  
>  _The child has green eyes._  
>  _“What are you leafing through?_  
>  _“The Great War Chronicles.”_  
>  _"Oh… Read for me, then.”_  
>  _The child hands out the antique book to him._  
>  _“There.”_  
>  _The other boy shakes his head. His hair are so blond that the fireplace flame seems to frame him in gold._  
>  _“You’re voice is beautiful. I like to listen to you.”_  
>  _The child is happy, because he receives seldom praise: when they think he can’t hear, they say he resembles the beloved birds of his Father._  
>  _It’s the only sign of blood peerage they recognise in him._  
>  _“Alright… Just don’t get distracted as you always do, Thor.”[...]_

__  
\- "Sotto la pelle" by Callie_Stephanides.  



End file.
